This invention relates to electrosurgery equipment.
Electrosurgery equipment is used to perform cutting or coagulation operations during surgery. Radio frequency current is supplied to an active, hand-held electrode that the surgeon manipulates in order to perform the operation. Current is returned to the electrosurgery generator via a large area plate which is attached to a part of the patient's body. The large area of the return plate ensures that there is a low current density in this region, so that the patient's tissue is not damaged.
One of the problems with electrosurgery equipment of this kind is that the return electrode may separate from the patient so that the contact area is reduced. This can lead to burning of the tissue in the regions where the plate and patient tissue contact. One way of overcoming this problem is to use a return plate electrode that is divided into two parts which are isolated electrically from one another. When the plate is in good contact with the patient's tissue, there will be a low resistance between the two parts of the electrode. By monitoring the resistance between the two parts of the electrode it is possible to detect when the electrode becomes separated from the patient and to cause an alarm or disconnection of the power supply. The problem with this arrangement, however, is that it is necessary to use a special plate electrode.
It is an object of the present invention to provide equipment that does not require a special plate electrode.